


Where Wildflowers Bloom

by ghost_like



Series: 31 Days of Halloween 2k18 [4]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Claustrophobia, Implied Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/pseuds/ghost_like
Summary: She opened her eyes to a pounding headache and darkness all around her.





	Where Wildflowers Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever dreamcatcher fanfic............ i'm so sorry
> 
> the 4th prompt of my halloween ficfest! this time the prompt was "buried alive"
> 
> this can be triggering to some, so if you have a fear or are uncomfortable with the concept of being buried alive, you should Not Read This
> 
> enjoy! and again, i'm so sorry

She opened her eyes to a pounding headache and darkness all around her. The pain, the lack of vision, were not the first things her confused mind registered though, but the smell of earth and damp wood and how hard it was to breathe.

She gasped for air and whimpered, trying to push herself up from her lying position, and found that she couldn’t - there wasn’t enough room for her to move, not enough space to bend her arms or her legs or even to lift her head. It was stifling in there, the air she breathed in stale and warm, moist, and yet she was shivering with cold, goosebumps raised all over her body.

Trembling like a leaf, she tried patting the hard surface underneath her body, discovering it to be rough, unpolished wood. Struggling to move her arms, she palmed the wood further, the bottom and the sides - she didn’t bother trying to feel the top, the way her knees bumped into it more than enough evidence that she was in a manner of wooden box.

Tears rolled from her eyes down the sides of her temples and into the shell of her ears, cold and uncomfortable, the sounds of her desperate sobs echoing back to her in the darkness. She tried kicking at the bottom side of the box, but the lack of space didn’t make for enough momentum, her kicks feeble and short and, ultimately, useless. She tried pushing the top of the box up, but the awkward angle of her arms didn’t allow the necessary strength to make it move; she had the distinct impression it was nailed shut, either way.

She screamed, shouted, yelled for help, called the names of her friends and her family, begged out loud, but no answer came. She prayed, to any god of any religion who could hear her, trying to ignore the way the wood was creaking as if a great weight was pushing down on it.

Her trembling intensified, entire body quaking with fear, her sobs became louder and more desperate, breathing so fast she was bordering on hyperventilation. She knew she should calm down, save her oxygen, but she was unable to do it and each second that ticked by made it even more impossible. The air was running out, it was running out and she couldn’t breathe, wouldn’t breathe.

Tears mixed with cold sweat, making her feel clammy and uncomfortable, tendrils of her hair sticking to her face and neck, her clothes soaked through with transpiration. It was warmer now, the air cloying and stuffy, but still she shivered with cold, her fingers and toes freezing to the point of numbness.

The wood creaked again. She felt it bulging inwards against her knees.

Nobody would come to save her. Nobody would help. The air was running out. She could feel the life slipping out of her, her mind growing hazy, her muscles growing lax. The tears didn’t stop, but her sobs subsided. She wanted to sleep.

She closed her eyes. The wood splintered, cold earth covered her; she didn’t have the strength to fight it.

Her heartbeat slowed down, slower, slower… Slower… Slower—

Gahyeon sat up on her bed with a loud gasp, hands coming up to her throat as she inhaled deep and fast through her open mouth. It was dark in her room, but not dark where it had been inside her dream; she could still see enough to make out her furniture, the white curtains on her window, the clothes she’d left strewn on the floor.

A dream. It was just a dream.

Legs like jelly, she wobbled off the bed and out of her room, the nightmare still vivid in her mind. It hadn’t been the first time, likely wouldn’t be the last, but each time she had that dream she woke up feeling just as helpless, just as trapped. Everything felt so real, so tangible - it was almost like the smell of damp wood and earth was stuck on the insides of her nostrils, like there was dirt clinging to her throat, traveling down to her lungs.

Her eyes were still burning with the urge to cry, but she refused to let it happen; she cried every single time the nightmare came to pay her a visit. It only made her feel worse after, weak and vulnerable.

She padded through the living room to the kitchen on bare feet, footsteps careful in order to keep herself from dropping to the floor on her shaky legs. She needed water to wash off the taste of earth from her mouth, to clear her throat from the dirt.

Rubbing her eyes, she slapped the wall searching for the kitchen light switch, but froze once she realized she wasn’t alone. In the darkness of the kitchen stood six figures, dressed from head to toes in black. Gahyeon covered her mouth to contain a scream, stumbling backwards with the intention of running away, but it was too late. Hands grabbed her by the arms, by the legs, by the hair, pulling her back, trapping her.

She kicked, screamed, tried to fight away those unseen assailants, but it was useless - there were too many of them, too many for her to fight, she was too small, too weak. She felt something covering her mouth and nose and gasped, an unknown scent invading her nose and the world became blurry around her, limbs relaxing against her will even as her mind screamed for her to fight back, to do _something_ — And everything went black when the substance worked its purpose, putting her into a dreamless, empty slumber.

She opened her eyes to a pounding headache and darkness all around her.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlike91) | [tumblr](https://ghostlike91.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlike) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ghostlike91)


End file.
